Joey's Birthday Surprise
by HollyLeery
Summary: Dawson's back from his summer in Philly and Joey's birthday is coming. What happens when Pacey tries to help things for everyone?


****

Joey's Birthday Surprise

By: Holly Ann Leighton

Disclaimer: We all know that I in no way own, Dawson, Joey, Pacey, Jen, or anyone else on Dawson's Creek (If I did, Dawson would be my personal love slave! :) ) I make no profit from this story and Kevin Williamson is the heir to DC profits (lucky dog!). 

Spoilers: You will need to have seen "Rest in Peace" and all shows after that, plus the show in the first season where Joey meets Anderson. 

Rating: PG 

Content Warning: emotional turmoil and some romance 

Classification: D-drama / D/J story line 

Summary and Prologue: This is my story starting at the beginning of Season 3. It has been two weeks since Dawson got home from Philly and him and Joey have still not said a word to each other, even though they have seen each other at school. Joey 16th birthday is coming in the next week (since no one has ever mentioned her b-day, I didn't pick a certain date, just a day). Dawson picked out and paid for Joey's gift before they broke up the last time and forgot all about it, once he is reminded, he decides to give it to her anyway and Joey starts to reevaluate her feelings. (Doesn't that sound familiar?) 

*~*~*~*~*

Dawson walks through the door of his house, looking tired and wary. He drops his book bag on the kitchen table as his father walks in. 

"Hey, Dawson, how was school? Miss your old dad hanging out there?" his dad says. 

Dawson appears to have not heard him. 

"Dawson, earth to Dawson, are you there?" his dad says. 

"What? Oh, hi, dad. Sorry, I guess I didn't hear you. What did you say?" Dawson says. 

"It's okay, Dawson, don't worry about it, are you feeling alright? You don't look to good." 

"I'm fine, dad. I am just going to lie down, okay?" Dawson says, as he walks out, without waiting for an answer, and heads up the stairs to his room. 

Dawson opens his door, kicks his shoes off, and literally collapses on his bed. He flips over on his back and stares at the ceiling. It has been two weeks since he got home and since school has started, he has gotten so tired from acting like nothing is wrong and he is fine. His parents have been getting along better; they talk at least once a week. Plus, his dad didn't come back to the school this year, so that he could start his restaurant business. Pacey has been happy because he has learned that Andie will be coming home soon and Jack and Jen have been acting like their joined at the hip. Which leaves him, and well…Joey. The only thing that has brought him any kind of comfort (which is not very much) is that Joey looks as miserable as he does. 

* * * * * * 

As Joey walked through the screen door of her house, she could hear Alexander screaming in the back room. "Not again", she thought, "I have too big of a headache for this today." Bessie walked in the kitchen, just as Joey did, and said, "Oh, Joey thank god your here…" 

"Don't even think about it, Bessie." Joey said as she interrupted Bessie, "I told you, I wasn't going to watch Alex anymore and gave you the names of some sitters, call one of them and make sure that they can get that little rugrat in there to shut up, because I am sick of hearing him." 

"Joey, I don't know what your problem is, no, wait, I take that back, I know EXACTLY what it is…" Bessie started to say. 

"Bessie, don't even go there, I told you not to bring that up and I won't let you either." Joey interrupted again. 

"I will get into it, Joey, this is my house and I am sick of you moping around and feeling sorry for yourself and making Dawson the bad guy. He only did what he knew was right. You can't take your anger at dad out on Dawson anymore. It is not a valid argument anymore. I gave you time and space to try and cope, but I need you and Alexander needs his aunt, Joey. I am really starting to worry about you." Bessie said. 

"Well don't waste any thoughts on me, okay, I am just sick of you, Alexander, and this whole stinking town!!" Joey yelled, as she went into her room and slammed the door. She through her bag on the floor, curled into a ball, and started to cry for what seemed like the millionth time since the beginning of the summer. 

* * * * * 

Pacey came over to Dawson's house and saw the house was dark. He decided to go on inside and see what Dawson was doing, he knew Dawson couldn't be anywhere else. Dawson had not left his house except to go to school since he got back to Capeside. Once he got to Dawson's room, he opened the door and saw that Dawson was asleep. He turned the light on and started to wake Dawson up. 

"Hey, Dawson, buddy, get up", he said. 

"What?" Dawson said. 

"Get up, I gotta talk to you about something." he said. 

"What is it, Pacey, can't it wait?" Dawson said as he sat up in bed and started to get his bearing about him. 

"No, it can't. Dawson, don't you realize what next Tuesday is, Dawson? I thought of anything, you would be reminding me!" Pacey said. 

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Pacey. Next Tuesday…" he thought for about a minute and then he said "Oh, god, Joey's birthday…I can't believe I forgot. So what are we going to do? I think.." he stopped instantly and his face went flat with emotion. "It doesn't matter what I think, she doesn't care," he said sadly. 

"Oh, come on, Dawson, it's her birthday. Remember when you both forgot my birthday? Don't let her think you forgot." Pacey said. 

"I don't care, Pacey, she won't care that I forgot. You forget, she hates me, she can't hate me anymore, even if I forgot her birthday." 

"Yes she would, Dawson. Look, I have to tell you something. I went to see Joey the other day and Bessie and I started to talk. She said that Joey has been doing badly. She doesn't want to have anything to do with Alex. She won't work nor do anything around the house. Bessie is really worried about her, Dawson. She mentioned Joey's birthday and I mentioned that we should give her a party. Bessie said that we could use the Icehouse remains for a huge party, there is still the main building left. So she is going to clean it up and I am going to plan it, but I need your help, Dawson. You know more of what she likes." Pacey said. 

"You know more about her now than I do, Pacey, if you are really worried about her, go tell Jack, he can help her…maybe I will send her a card for her birthday, but don't expect me to help you with this party. If she is depressed, a party is a bad idea." Dawson said. 

As he got out of bed, a piece of paper fell to the floor from his nightstand, it said: 

__

Dawson,  
I had to go work on the new restaurant some more, won't be home until late.  
You got a call from a "Claire's Oil Painting" and they said your gift was ready.  
What is that about? Well, I will see you in the morning-  
Love,  
Dad

"Oh, shoot…" Dawson said. 

"What's that?" Pacey said as he reached for the paper. 

"What is Claire's Oil Painting anyway?" he said after reading it. 

"It is this store in town that I went to about 5 months ago. I had them make a gift for Joey's birthday, I completely forgot about it. It cost a lot of money, but I knew she would love it. I don't know what I will do with it now…" Dawson said. 

"Give it to her, Dawson. I bet she will like it." Pacey said. 

"No way, Pacey, I bet she won't like it, she would hate me more, if that were possible. It was a good idea at the time that I thought of it, but now…If she is feeling down, this is not the gift to give her." Dawson said. 

"What is the present, anyway?" Pacey said. 

"I don't want to talk about it, look, I really need to be alone, Pacey, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Dawson said. 

"Yea, I guess, Dawson, but I'm telling you, you better get your act together, I AM expecting you to help with this party. You only turn 17 once." Pacey said. 

"Pacey, I am not helping..." Dawson started, but Pacey had already walked out of the room. 

* * * * * 

As Pacey walked home, he started thinking of Dawson and Joey. 

"I have known those two all of my life and I know they belong together, I just don't know how to make them see it. I think I know something that will make their relationship a little better, though…I am going to go down to that oil painting store tomorrow and get whatever that present is and give it to Joey from Dawson. She won't know that I brought it to the party and knowing Dawson, he won't care how she got it, if it makes her happy." He thought to himself. 

That next day after school, that is exactly what he did. He went into the oil painting store and said to the clerk- 

"Do you have a order for a Dawson Leery?" 

"Yes, sir we do, and we have the card you made to go with it. The gift is already wrapped up and ready to go. Do you want me to seal the envelope with the card in it, Mr. Leery?" the clerk said. 

"God, this is easier than I thought it would be, she just assumes I am Dawson." Pacey thought to himself, "To bad the gift is already wrapped, I wanted to see what it was, well that's okay, I'll just read that card." He thought to himself, again, as he smiled. 

"Nah…I'll just take that card from you and being going." Pacey said to the clerk. 

"All right, here you go, Mr. Leery, be careful now, it is heavy and you don't want to break it. Especially when you spent almost $200 for it." The clerk said. 

"$200!!" Pacey bursted out. Then he recovered. "I mean money is no object for my girlfriend." He said to the clerk, quickly. 

He picked the gift up and walked home. Once he got there, he opened the card up and read what it said- 

__

Joey, 

I know that we have been through a lot of hard times and we will go through much more for as long as we know each other. When I was with you the other day to visit your mother's grave for the first time, I saw yet another example of how strong and brave you are. It also showed me how life can be so short and how precious it is. I know that we will always be intertwined for the rest of our lives, no matter what happens between us. I love you so much and I think I always have, even though I didn't realize it and I know that I will always love you, no matter what happens between us and I want…no I need you to know that because it is very important to me. Please know that I got this gift not to upset you, but to give you a special memory to always hold on to. No matter what, I hope that you keep this always. Happy Birthday, Jo. 

Love Always,  
Dawson

Pacey laid the card down and sat down in a chair. 

"I can't believe this guy. He loves her this much and he is just going to let her go (again!). I am starting to think he is more stupid than sweet when it comes to Joey Potter." Pacey thought to himself. "Well, it doesn't matter, I am going to get the two of them back together if it is the last thing I do." He thought. 

* * * * * 

As the week progressed, Pacey, Jen, and Jack planned Joey's surprise party. Andie was planning to come back that day to make sure she was there. Almost the whole school had been invited. Pacey hired a band, and pulled every string he could to make the party the best, not just for Joey, but for Dawson, and everyone, they all needed a party after the summer they all had had. Pacey also got hold of Joey's email list, courtesy of Bessie and managed to invite Joey's old friend, Anderson. Little did he know, what kind of mistake that would turn out to be… 

* * * * * 

The night of the party, which they managed to hold on the night of her birthday, Tuesday was warm, with a soft breeze. The sun was creating beautiful colors all over the sky, over the creek next to Dawson and Joey's houses. 

Joey sat sitting on the porch watching the sunset, when Bessie came out to see her. 

"Hey, birthday girl, I want you to go and dress in this birthday present I got you, so I can show you off to Capeside." Bessie said. 

"What birthday present?" Joey asked. 

"This one, silly." She said as she handed Joey a big box with a huge bow on top. "Go ahead, open it." 

As Joey opened the box and peeled the tissue paper away, she found a beautiful, flowing granny-like dress with tiny rose petals on it. It was long with short, wide openings for her arms and a nice and simple neckline. Joey just stared at it for a couple of minutes and then got up and hugged Bessie. 

"Bessie, this is wonderful, I don't know how to thank you." Joey said. 

"Well, I am glad you like it, the way you have been acting lately, I was afraid you would throw it back in my face." Bessie said. 

"I guess I deserve that, I'm sorry, Bessie, I really have been a bitch lately, It's not just about Dawson though…God it would be easy if it were…I am just so furious at dad for what he has put us through…and he ruined my relationship with Dawson. Every time I look at him, I see dad and the look he gave me before he got carted off to jail. I don't know if I can ever look at him and not see dad, Bessie. I love Dawson, but I don't think it will work for us and I think I have finally accepted that fact. Knowing that takes a little off my shoulders. So, I am going to try and go out more, so I might as well start tonight, right?" Joey said. 

"I hate that you aren't happy, Joey. You and Dawson deserve to be together, just give it time before you decide to make that huge decision of not being with him, okay?" Bessie said. 

"Alright, but I don't think it will change anything, Bessie." Joey said as she walked off to go get ready. 

"You'd be surprised what a little time would do." Bessie said softly after Joey had left. 

* * * * * 

An hour later after Joey had dressed and gotten ready, she and Bessie drove off to their destination. Joey noticed that they weren't going in the direction of the restaurant they were supposed to be going to. 

"Bessie, where are we going? This isn't the direction of the restaurant, in fact, this looks like the way to the Icehouse, why are we going there?" Joey asked. 

"Don't you worry, you'll find out when we get there." Bessie said. 

As they pulled up to the Icehouse building, Joey noticed that it looked cleaned up and could see the lights on and could hear voices. As they got out of the car and walked up to the door, Bessie told her to stay there for a second and then walked in. She was back in less than a minute and grabbed Joey's hand and led her into the building. Joey had this strange feeling she knew what was going on, but didn't think that it would be as big as it was. As soon as she walked in, everyone jumped up, out of their hiding places and yelled, "Surprise!!" Joey's mouth dropped almost to the floor. There had to be about 100 people in the room, she could see Pacey, Jen, Jack, and even Andie. The room was beautifully decorated with all of her favorite colors, there was a huge table full of snacks, a band set up in the corner, and an even bigger table on another table, which had a cake and many, many presents. One she could was the biggest; it looked like a picture or something like that. Before she could process everything, Pacey and the rest of the gang ran up to her and gave her lots of hugs. 

"So, were you surprised, Joey?" Pacey asked. 

"Surprised doesn't even explain it, Pacey, were you the harebrain that came up with this idea, because if you are, I will see to it that you are dead soon." Joey said. 

"You don't like this, Joey? I knew you were feeling a little depressed, so I thought this might cheer you up, maybe I was wrong. Dawson didn't think it was a good idea either, I guess he does know you better than any of us." Pacey said. 

At the mention of Dawson's name, Joey went pale. " Pacey, you weren't stupid enough to invite Dawson here, were you? Than I will see that you are killed for real." 

"Yes I invited him, but he didn't want to come, he knew you didn't want to see him. You have really done a number on him, Joey, you know that? Well, in any case, this is your birthday, so let's not talk about that right now okay, I want to see you happy." 

With that remark, Joey formed a million questions she wanted to ask Pacey about Dawson, but now was not the time or the place. 

"Joey, I have a surprise for you, hopefully you'll like it more than the party." Pacey said. 

"So, out with it, Witter, what is it?" Joey asked. 

"Not what is it, but who is it. I invited a friend I thought you might like to see again. Hey, buddy, come on over and show your face." He said as he gestured toward a guy and he came over. As soon as Joey saw his face, she almost fainted. 

"Anderson?" Joey asked. "What are you doing here?" 

"Oh, I thought it would be good to see each other again, Deborah. Your friend, Pacey here has been filling me in on who you really are, were you ever going to tell me, Deborah." 

Anderson using that name Deborah was really getting on her nerves. She pulled him aside and said, "Look, Anderson, I didn't think I would ever see you again, that's why I lied to you, but than we started writing and I knew if and when I saw you again, I would have to tell you the truth, I am just sorry that you found out like this." 

"It's alright, Joey, I just wanted to make you squirm a little, you deserved it, after all. But it's your birthday and we can talk about this later, I am just glad that I am here and that I get to see you again. I really have missed spending time with you." Then he leaned forward toward her and looked as if he was going to kiss her, but they got interrupted. 

"Joey, happy birthday, sweetie." Christy, the head cheerleader, said as she walked up to them. 

"Oh, thanks, Christy, I didn't think you even knew my name." Joey said. 

"I know, I act a little snobby, but I want to change, I know some horrible things have happened to you and there not your fault, so the last thing you need are nasty rumors about you all over school. If you hear anymore, they won't be from my direction, just thought you might like to know. By the way, is it true that you and that Dawson guy are through? I thought you guys would be together forever." Christy said. 

"Yea, that's true, but it's no big deal, really." She said and tried to dismiss the whole thing, she knew she was just acting though. 

"Well talk with you later than, bye." Christy said, and left as fast as she appeared. 

"Now that was strange." Joey thought to herself. 

"You didn't tell me you and Dawson broke up." Anderson said. "Have you been telling me the truth about anything?" he teased. 

"Don't even go there, Anderson, we are not talking about that tonight." She said. 

"So, birthday girl, wanna dance with me, I am not half bad." Anderson said. 

"Sure, why not?" she said and as they walked out to the dance floor. "Maybe tonight won't be so bad after all." She thought to herself. 

* * * * * 

Meanwhile, while everyone was partying, Dawson was standing outside the Icehouse wondering if he should go in or not. Pacey's words about her being hurt if she thought he forgot her birthday kept eating at him and he knew he couldn't let it go by without at least saying "Happy Birthday". He thought about sending a card with Pacey, but he knew he couldn't. He had to see her, see if she was okay outside of school. No matter what he said, he still cared and would always care. He just wished he had gotten that gift for her, but he feared she would have hated it, so he didn't go and pick it up. He didn't care how much money he spent on it, if Joey didn't like it, the money wouldn't matter anyway. Finally, he decided he was going in. If she didn't want to see him, at least he could know that he had done what he could. Maybe that would put his mind at some ease. As he went in and looked for Joey, Joey was ending her dance with Anderson. She was starting to feel horrible; dancing with Anderson only reminded her how it was to dance with Dawson. She missed him. Terribly. No matter how big an act she tried to put on, and she was tired of trying. She decided it was going to end tonight. As the song ended, Joey felt relieved and looked up at Anderson, she saw how happy he looked and in return gave the first smile she had felt in awhile. As she started to say thank you, Anderson pulled her closer to him and said, "Happy Birthday, Joey" and slowly he leaned down and started to kiss her. She knew she should have stopped him, but he took her by surprise and she missed Dawson so badly that she thought that maybe Anderson could take a little of the pain away, so she let him. As they kissed, Dawson spotted her, her kissing Anderson. He stopped dead in his tracks and felt like a brick wall had hit him. Pacey and the rest of the gang saw Joey and Anderson kissing and Dawson staring at them. They all just stared, they didn't know what to do or say. Joey put her hands out and pushed Anderson away. 

"That was a mistake, Anderson." She said. 

"No, it was perfect, Joey and..." he started to say, but Joey had tuned him out. She turned around and there she saw Dawson. A very grief-stricken Dawson. She could tell he had seen everything. They stood there staring at each other and as she started to walk up to him, he backed away. 

"Dawson, wait." Joey called out. But Dawson had already run out of the room. Pacey started to go after him but Joey stopped him. 

"No, Pacey, this is my fault, I have to fix it." Joey said. 

"Joey, I don't know if you can fix this, besides you're the hostess of this party, just go and do whatever. I am going." Pacey said angrily. 

Pacey left and Joey just looked dumbfounded. 

"Hey, Joey, aren't you going to open your gifts?" someone yelled out. 

Feeling like there wasn't anything else she could do and because she wanted everyone to know how much she appreciated the party, she went over to the table. She started for the biggest gift and tried to pick it up. It was so heavy that she just left it there and started to open it. The card fell to the floor and she decided to open it later. As she pulled the last of the paper off, she just stared at the gift. She had never seen anything like it before in her life. It was an oil painting, one that was done well, but that wasn't want she loved about it. It was a picture of her mother, one of her favorites of hers and Joey. But not a young Joey, a picture that had been taken recently of her, maybe a year ago at most. It looked so realistic that she started to cry. She felt like her mother was still alive in some way, it felt good. 

Bessie came up and Joey ran up to her and gave a huge hug. 

"I don't know how you did this, but I can never thank you enough." Joey said. 

"Joey, what are you talking about? I didn't give this to you, I can't even afford the grocery bill, this thing had to be a mint." Bessie said. 

Joey got a confused look on her face, "then who is it from?" she asked. 

"Look at the card, silly." Bessie said. 

Joey picked it up and read the note written inside. It was the one Dawson had written that Pacey had read before sealing it. 

Joey just stared at the card and read it a million times. "What have I done, Bessie?" she cried out loud as she dropped the note and ran away from the Icehouse. 

* * * * * 

Ten minutes later, Joey reached Dawson's house and climbed the ladder to his room. She walked in and saw it was dark, Dawson had not come back here yet. She did the only thing she could and went into his closet and hoped he would get home soon. She must have been there awhile because later she heard a door slam shut and realized that she had been asleep. She heard Dawson kick his shoes off and fall onto the bed. She started to open the door, when Dawson started to speak. She looked through a crack in the door to see whom he was talking to. Dawson was sitting on his bed holding a picture of her in his hands. His face looked like he had been crying. She felt horrible, the only other time she had seen him cry was when he found out his parents were getting a divorce. She sat quietly and listened to him. 

"Joey, I don't know what to do, god, I love you so much, all you keep doing is hurting me, usually unintentionally, but it doesn't matter. My heart feels like it has more holes than Swiss cheese. I wish I could forget about you, but I can't. Maybe that is the way it will always be, or maybe when I'm an adult your memory will slowly fade, maybe than I will be able to live a normal life." 

Before he could say anymore, Joey opened the door, crying and said "please don't forget me, Dawson, no matter what, don't forget me, please." 

Dawson looked up, startled. 

"Joey, what are you doing here?" 

"Dawson, what you saw with Anderson, that was wrong, believe me." 

"Jo, you don't owe me any explanation, your not even supposed to know me anymore, remember?" 

"I was wrong, Dawson, I have wanted to apologize for the longest time, but you know me, I have too much pride. I was upset, well more than upset, but still you didn't deserve that." 

"It doesn't matter anymore, Joey, it's in the past, I think you should go." 

"Dawson?" You have never asked me to go, please tell me you aren't shutting me out of your life, like I tried to? I…I don't know how to explain it to you. I need you, I love you, I just can't…I don't know. I don't know anything anymore." 

"What are you trying to say, Jo?" 

"I got your gift, Dawson. I don't know how to thank you, I love it, that's an understatement, but I can't explain it anymore than that." 

"My gift? How did you get that? I wasn't even going to give it to you." 

"You weren't? Why, Dawson?" 

"Why, Joey? Because I thought you didn't care about me anymore, I thought you would hate me more. I got you that gift out of love, I knew I couldn't take it if you threw it back in my face." 

"I don't hate you, Dawson, I don't think I ever did, I was more furious at my dad. I didn't want to take it out on him, so I took it out on you, can you understand that at all?" 

"Yea I can, Jo, that's the problem. I understand, but it doesn't make the pain go away. So, I'm left feeling confused, hurt, and worried about you. Did you really like the gift, Jo, honestly?" 

"Yes, Dawson, I don't think anyone has ever or will ever get me anything more precious. Do you still feel the same way you did when you wrote that card, Dawson?" 

"Joey, you don't even have to ask." 

"Just tell me, please." 

"Joey, I have and always will love you." 

"I know that, Dawson, but that's not what I am asking, do you still want to be with me?" 

"I don't know, Joey, I can't think clearly now, everything is blurry and whatever I say now, could change later." 

"Just tell me what your heart says, Dawson, that never changes with you." 

"Yes, I want to be with you, more than you could ever know." 

"I do know, Dawson, I feel the same way. But the problem is that every time I look at you, I see my father, I see the look he gave me before he got carted off to jail. I don't know if I can get over that, it isn't your fault, I know, but we can't be together, if all I can do is dwell on that." 

Dawson reached out for her and they embraced in a hug, as they started to pull apart, they stared into each other's eyes. "I have missed you so much, Joey. I haven't told you, but you look so beautiful tonight." With that said, he leaned down and gently kissed Joey on the lips and even though there were so many unanswered questions, she allowed herself to be swept up into the warm and comfortable feeling of his lips and warmth. After what seemed like forever, they pulled apart. 

"I don't want to hurt you anymore, Dawson, but I think we should be friends right now." Joey said. "I need you as that and if it becomes more than I will welcome it, but I have to deal with how I feel about my father, Dawson, if not, we can never be together. Do you think we can do that, like we did before?" she asked. 

"I maybe a teenager, Joey, but I think I can keep my urges down to a minimum. I would rather be your friend, Jo, than to not be anything to you." 

"That could never be, Dawson. Do you think we can go to sleep now? You look really tired." She said. 

"Yea, we can. Jo? Will you stay with me tonight?" 

"Dawson, I wouldn't have it any other way." 

As they settled into bed, Joey wrapped her arms around Dawson and said, "I love you." 

"I love you too, Joey." 

And with that, they fell asleep. 

* * *

THE END 

Okay, okay, I know that all D/J fans are probably horrified right about now, but hey, they can't always make up and fall into each other's arms madly in love. Okay, so maybe they can, but in this story, friends are the end result. There is nothing wrong with that. Give me feedback anyway and I promise my next story, I will have them humping like wild dogs…Just Kidding!!


End file.
